1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clocks shaped like musical instruments, and more particularly to a clock that is shaped like a musical instrument and having a pendulum that is shaped to resemble a feature of the musical instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Clocks that are shaped like a musical instrument are known in the art. Examples of such clocks include Salen, U.S. D266,907 (guitar), Wong, U.S. D371,971 (lute), Wong, U.S. D371,972 (guitar), Wong, U.S. D375,901 (guitar), and Wong, U.S. D371,973 (violin).
Also known are electronic clock motors that include a mechanism for actuating a pendulum, even though a pendulum is not required for the actuation of the clock itself. Examples of this include Ashida, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,437, and Marquis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,181.
The above-described references are hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches clocks that are shaped like musical instruments. However, the prior art does not teach clocks that are shaped like musical instruments that also include a pendulum. The inclusion of a pendulum on a guitar shaped clock would not normally be considered desirable because the pendulum would detract from the ascetics of the musical instrument. In the present invention, however, the pendulum is shaped to resemble a feature of the musical instrument, making the inclusion of the pendulum possible without detracting from the ornamental appearance of the clock.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.